I Lost
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Co-written with -Wakai Kaze-. "Nanoha-chan, Truth or Dare?" - Hayate. "Dare!" - Nanoha. "Then... I want you to pretend as a cat around Fate-chan for three days." - Hayate. "Deal." - Nanoha. You know what happens. Please Read! M.Lemon.NanoFate.Fluff.


A/N: Hello! This is a ONESHOT **co-written with the perverted –Wakai Kaze- ***is smacked* who's been gone from the scene. –Wakai Kaze- is a friend from school who introduced me to the MSLN Series. She's been telling me stories about how people in the forums are crazy (xD) and how awesome they are. Later on as finals killed the two of us she told me this, **"I remembered promising Captain Reo a fanfic involving Nyanoha, since I did start that name… Can I give it to you?"**

I said, No. But she pushed it to me anyway, and then it ended up being a short collaboration. We're currently concocting an evil… M rated fanfic. So please look forward to that one too. _This pervert for a frie-_ *is smacked again*. In any case, my Author's notes been long. Here's a message from her.

"_I've been away from the writing scene lately, and the forums. I can only help in the scanlating group, because school is basically backstabbing me with projects and a major. All of my current stories might undergo slow progress… but I won't abandon them, I promise that. So please taste this small smex written by Risa. Thank you!" ~ W.K._

Now that she's disappeared… I mean finished her message, no, no, don't hit me! We shall go into story.

P.S. We wrote this while being together it was… awkward.

**I Lost…**

~Risa Arakawa~ and ~W.K.

"Nanoha-chan. Truth or Dare?" a short haired brunette answered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Truth." The copper browned female answered. Sweat trickling down her temple, she swallowed.

"Then… Is it true that Yuuno-kun was your first?" the short haired brunette's smirk widened. Red eyes with blonde hair choked in her drink.

"NO!" The blue eyed copper brown haired female answered with her eyes furrowing. "Where did you even hear that?"

"It has been circulating around the base for a while now, Nanoha-san." A long brown-haired female said as she pushed up the bridge of her glasses.

Nanoha turned to look into a direction and put up a serious face, "I'm serious. Yuuno-kun DID NOT take my first kiss. I swear!" the slate-blue eyed female declared.

Red eyes with blonde hair choked in her drink. "Wh-Why are you looking at me?" Surprised, she laid down the drink and wiped her mouth. "Shouldn't you be telling that to the person who asked it?"

"Maybe she thinks it's crucial for you to find out its real." A short haired blonde answered as she raised a finger up in the air.

Surrounding a round table sat, Hayate Yagami, and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, on one side. Shario Fineo and Shamal occupying the other side, and followed by Nanoha Takamachi, directly in-front of Fate.

It was day one of Riot Force Six's one week leave.

"Nanoha-chan! Truth or Dare?" again a short haired brunette asked, smirking. "I just seem to be in luck for actually being the one to ask you this. This bottle might have some magic."

"Hayate-chan! Geez… I've been answering truth for a while now so… Dare!" With resolution filling her slate blue eyes, she confidently answered.

For a while, Hayate seemed to be in a pinch, unnaturally. Until…

"Ah! Here's your punishment." One Hayate Yagami said, red eyes with blonde hair gulped. Nanoha Takamachi's eyes gleaming. "I want you to act like a cat towards Fate-chan for three days."

Nanoha pondered for it on a while. She looked at Hayate. Hayate winked at her. She looked at Shari and Shamal. They gave her a thumbs up…

"Deal!"

"Ehhhh?" The poor blonde exclaimed. Oblivious of… what's gonna happen.

_The next day…_

"I'm Ho—" A Fate Testarossa-Harlaown went inside her quarters that she shared with a certain 'Nanoha.' She was surprised to have found a Nanoha, sitting in-front of the door in all fours, white cat ears, huge white cat paws, and a long white cat tail.

"Welcome home-nya, Fate-nyan. Please call me Nyanoha." She told her as she looked up to her blonde. "Would you like some dinner, a bath… or… Nya-no-ha?"

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown walked backwards. Pressing her back all too forceful on the door, contemplating whether she should run away to her 'single quarters' or stay here and bear this… this… cute… cat.

She swallowed. Sweat trickling down her temple.

"I…. Di-dinner please…" She answered all to shyly. Nyanoha looked depressed. But she stood up on her human feet and went towards the kitchen to fix the table.

Quickly, the blonde dialled a number on her transmission and the face of a Hayate Yagami appeared.

"Ha-Ha-Hayate!"

"Oh, Fate-chan, what's wrong? You look flustered." a certain sly smiled, more like smirked.

"Na-Na-Na-Nanoha!"

"I thought you said, Nyanoha. So did you like my gift?"

"It's not my birthday!"

"Who said you need an occasion to give gifts? And it's Nanoha-chan's dare remember? She needs to do it. So, you should enjoy it as it lasts. See ya Fate-chan~" Hayate said and closed the transmission.

"Hayate… as much as possible I want to… at least…"

"Fate-nyan~~~!" Nanoha said as she glomped inside Fate's embrace, putting her cute white paws on the enforcer's shoulders, nearing her face into the blonde's comfort zone, her white tail wagging. "Dinner's ready nya~"

Fate's face immediately colored red, unconsciously wrapping her arms around the waist of her _cat._ Heat immediately circulating around her body, and that certain spot she doesn't want to… take notice of.

"Th-thanks. Let's eat… okay?" Fate said as she led her _cat_ into the kitchen and started eating. For some reason, dinner went well. Nanoha sat there quietly eating, Fate although uncomfortable… sat there quietly and ate as well.

The blonde sighed as she took the dishes and placed them on the sink.

"Why are you sighing-nya?" Nyanoha asked as she made a surprise hug from behind the blonde's back pressing her well-grown breasts to her back. Red eyes widened, her face coloring the same as her eyes, almost letting a plate slip from her hand.

"I… it's nothing, Nanoha." The flaxen haired answered and smiled at her _cat._ "Do you like acting like a cat, Nanoha?"

"I won't respond to you, until you call me, Nyanoha." She removed her arms from the blonde's waist and crossed them. "Call me, Nyanoha, and I'll answer."

The blonde blushed furiously, changing different expressions as if she was faced into a situation if she was asked to pick whether to buy black or yellow lingerie. "N…" She contemplated, sweat raining from her forehead. "N—Nyano...ha." She shyly muttered, looking at her side.

"I can't hear you, Fate-nyan!" Nanoha said as she put her hands on her waist. "I can't hear you~~" She said again putting a hand behind her ear doing the I-can't-hear-you gesture.

"Nyanoha!" Red eyes looked sincerely into blue. Blush creeping up to her face up to her chest and neck. "Nyanoha…"

Nanoha looked at her and smiled. "That's so cuuuuttteee~!" she then wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pressing her forehead together. "It's because I want to score a _nyahaha~_ with you while I'm a cat-nya."

Fate immediately blushed. She did want to jump at her… right… there! But she couldn't. It was just eight o' clock in the evening. If they did get it on in the kitchen… they're sure that the neighboring quarters would hear and they'd be pretty much… bothered by it.

And so the day _almost_ ended with the two of them _trying to _repress themselves of this building urge until…

"I'm so tired-nya!" Nanoha said as she literally jumped on top of Fate as the blonde laid sat beside their bed. "And I want to _eat_ so badly… Fate-nyan…" She nuzzled her head on the blonde's neck, her soft white cat ears brushing around the outside the blonde's ears that made her let out a small moan. Nanoha unable to control herself kissed the blonde all to savagely… and lovingly.

"Na…no…" Nanoha's paws immediately crawled up the female's black stockings as the blonde still wore her enforcer uniform. Her cute white paws fiddling at the outside of her quivering triangle, before removing the stockings.

Fate didn't know when her skirt disappeared. She didn't know… when her blazer disappeared too. Not all to slow, Fate found herself to be already naked.

Nanoha's soft white paws' fake fur tickled as she gently and unnervingly ran them down the blonde's legs. She pressed down soft touches making sure that fake paws tickle the blonde's skin. Red eyes closed, hips quivered.

"Na—ah—noha…" Fate said as she grabbed Nanoha's shirt. "Use your… hand." Her mind totally being clouded by the feeling, but the copper browned female continued on leaving wet kisses on her naked body.

Nanoha sat up on her stomach, as she watched her partner pant. "No, Fate-nyan. I want to take it slowly, with my paws." She brought up a paw closing and opening it repeatedly in a _sexy_ manner. "I want to make love to you… as a _cat._"

Fate's lightning fingers started working. She immediately stripped her lover on top of her naked, only being able to keep the cat paws and the cat ears. Nanoha's tongue worked wonders. Her mouth bit a flesh mound right after saying "Nyaaa~" chomping on it like it's some tasty cat food.

Red eyes closed, leaning her head onto one side, she moaned continuously as _paws _made a wonderful work in the loneliness of her bottom. As Nanoha purred, and purred on her flesh, her paws kept on poking her glory.

The brunette's left paw lifted up her right leg onto her shoulder as she "nyaa~" chomped at the other mound, her paws massaging her inner thighs, the fake fur making her glory lonelier and lonelier.

"Nanoha… please… just…" red eyes begged for it. And blue eyes looked at her narrowly, mouth smirking.

The cat continued on leaving wet kisses all over Fate's body, making sure her cat ears touch the other female's skin for an effect, until she reached her goal.

"Well then, Fate-nyan. Bon appetite!" She clasped both her paws together, and started with her nose poking into a different mound. A soft moan was heard followed by the blonde's back arching a bit.

"Feels good here-nya?" Nanoha asked one more cutely as she made purr sounds. She played at her lover's tip with her tongue, encircling it, before finally entering.

Fate's hips started shaking, it was a signal that she was nearing.

"Fate-nyan… I was just starting. The whole cat idea was turning you on this much?"

"Y-you know very much that I like… ah… I like ca…ah…ats… So I can't…" She then gasped as one of Nanoha's paw fingers made a poke at her entrance. "What are you—"

A paw finger poked again, and probed. And then again, with the paw being quite large and… _hairy._ It sure proved to be much too much for a sensation.

"Nanoha… don't that's too—"

"You want it in, Fate-nyan?" Nanoha looked up from her lover's cove. "Nya?"

"I said, don't it's—" Red eyes closed once more, followed by a gasp. Nanoha pressed it deeper, going in a bit. "That's too—bi—"

"I'm not gonna put it in, Fate-nyan. I know it's going to be too much." Nanoha said as she indulged into her _ice cream licking_ contest. She vigorously licked around her tip as her paw thrusted pressure on her entrance, with her left paw secretly removing the paw gloves.

Fate's hips started to move into Nanoha's mouth, her legs quivering and her back arching. "Nanoha I'm—"

Nanoha then inserted a finger from her left hand, as she continued with her licking contest. A surge of energy flowed the blonde's body as Nanoha savoured every flavour her lover let out.

Fate's body twitched as she shook bit by bit from her release. Nanoha immediately put her left paw gloves and climbed on top of the blonde.

"Thanks for the _milk_-nya~~" She said, her paw lifted in-front of her face like a regular cat, followed by a seductive wink. Fate's face flushed as she pushed down her cat.

"I'm not- gonna let the night end with you undone." Fate said as her eyes grew fierce. Resting a bit from her last release, she looked at a confused Nanoha.

She grabbed the slate blue eyed female's wrists and tied them on top of her head and held it with one hand.

"I'd love to hear _my _cat shout my name as it ends with a 'nya,' you won't… walk tomorrow…" Fate threatened her as she planted a kiss on her lover. A hand snaking up behind her cat's back.

Nanoha moaned, "Nyaaaahhhh~"

_The next day…_

Nanoha sat by the kitchen table, her face on the glass surface of the said table.

"Hayate-chan… I can't do three days… please, let me go with just one?"

"What happened Nanoha-chan? You looked burnt out."

Fate stumbled down the stairs with a crazy hair. "Talking to Hayate?"

Nanoha managed to reply a muffled 'mhm.' Hayate then looked at the two of them and chuckled.

"You rabbits. Since this incident happened, I'll say… you _spring time cats_ then." Hayate chuckled as she closed the transmission.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said as she rested her hand on her hips. "Your love for cats is _amazing._"

-End-

A/N:

**WK:** We could still continue this if people demanded.

**RA:** NO! Not in-front of you anymore! I'm never writing an M fic in-front of you anymore! *hides behind a door*

**WK:** You know I love doors.

**RA:** No.

**WK:** You can write it alone.

**RA:** No, YOU write it. This is supposedly to be from you right?

**WK:** But you said yes.

**RA:** Gah, Whatever.

A/N: As you can see… I got talked into this by –Wakai Kaze-. I hope you enjoyed this even if it is short. I did write all the M bits. Some parts are prolly awkward since it's my first time writing them. Orz. Please curse –Wakai Kaze- for letting a newbie such as myself write that part! In any case, I hope everyone liked this oneshot! Please review, it would be very very very appreciated! Thank you! Well then… **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!

"_I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please bully Risa Arakawa to continue this, because she had some extra scenes she didn't write. The shy girl. =_=" Well then, please look forward to more of our collaborations!" ~W.K. _

_P.S. as a note for _springtime cats, _apparently they(Vets and Other People) say that spring time is a time for animals to start mating so... you get the point. __  
_


End file.
